


Are They or Aren't They?

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Canary and Green Arrow have been partners for years now and the papers love to speculate that they may be more than just partners. Laurel finds once such article and gets a kick out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They or Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime in the way future.

Laurel wants to laugh when she picks up the paper and sees the cover. It’s a picture of The Black Canary and The Green Arrow in each others arms. This story is about the hottest vigilante couple in Starling City, which is completely ridiculous since they have never confirmed or denied being anything but partners. They had been doing this together for more then five years, and she found that a miracle with all the up and downs the two have gone through, but they have never came out as a couple. Even the picture isn’t anything romantic. He had just saved her ass from being hit by a truck and was setting her back down on the ground. It could have been Speedy or Arsenal that was in her place, but someone just had to have taken a picture when it was them. Laurel skims the article laughing at the wild assumptions, but has to admit it’s one great story. To bad it’s all fake but  if she expected anything real when she picked up the tabloid she needed her head examined. Placing the paper down she texts Felicity about the article. Her friend will get as big a kick out of it as she did. Then she messages Oliver asking what she said when he asked her to marry him as the article exclaimed he was doing. If only her life was as romantic as the writers wanted it to be.

 


End file.
